What if?
by Tommy's Pink Crane Ranger
Summary: What if Bella, Emmett and Jasper are siblilngs? What if Carlisle and Esme were gods? What if Eragon wasnt the only Dragon Rider left? Better summary inside. Normal pairings. many of the same characters as the books
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**What if Bella, Emmett, and Jasper were biological siblings? What if they had a sister who lived in another realm called Alagaesia, where there are the dragons and dragon riders? What if they only knew of each other when the time can to defeat Alagaesia's biggest enemy? What if their parents were the Gods Nyx and Poseidon, god of the sea, but what if he was also Aslan the creator of Narnia? Just what if Nyx and Poseidon were Carlisle and Esme? What if they are all gods Greek or Egyptian?**

**This is a story where Eragon and the Cullens come together with some interesting characters. But what if this included Caspian X and the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia and What if Caspian had an older brother and this brother was Demetri of the Volturi and Demetri meets and falls in love with this mysterious sibling of Bella, Em, and Jazz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am just using them as a way to come up with an interesting story.**

**Well on With the story**

**Alicenicole101**

**Chapter one: the Truth about….. Father?**

**Carlisle's Pov**

"It is time we tell them."

" Tell us what Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Edward this is about the lineage of Bella, Emmett, and Jasper."

"You three are the children of the god and goddess Nyx and Poseidon. You were born in a land called Alagaesia. There you became Dragon Riders. These are your swords."

"Carlisle is this true?" Bella asks in a timid voice.

" Yes you also have a sister her name is McKenzie on the earth, but in the heavens she is called Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. She is married to Demetri of the Volturi. He is the Egyptian sun god, Amun Ra."

" Carlisle, why are you just now telling us this?" Esme answers instead of me.

" We hid this from them because you three are our biological children. We are the god and goddess Nyx and Poseidon who is also Aslan."

" Tell me if this is impossible, Edward and Alice." I immediately change into my lion form.

"How?"

" I'm sorry there is no time to explain we must get to Alagaesia as fast as we can."

The wind starts to blow as Nyx and I transport us to Alagaesia. It is time to go home.

**Ha ha this is where the story ends for now readers. Check up on my other story Forever in the Moonlight while you just wait on the next chapter. Thanks for Reading. Until then as the sound of music puts it Goooodbyyyeee.**

**Alice Nicole 101**

**Ps: I know I am a lil quirky like Anglea I guess you could say. Okay bye bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks a ton to my beta Princess Arya. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Inheritance Cycle, The Chronicles of Narnia, or Saban's Power Rangers. **

**On with the story then. **

**Alicenicole101**

**Chapter 2 The Return. Woooohoo could not resist doing that sorry. **

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle had just told us he was the god Poseidon, and Aslan. Then he said Esme, who for all intents and purposes is my mother, is my actual mother. Now that I think about it I do look like her, and she is the goddess Nyx according to my father. They told us basically that the existence we knew was a lie.

Carlisle said we have a sister named McKenzie, who is the goddess Athena, and she is married to Demetri of the Volturi and she has a twin brother named Tommy Oliver. They said that they are Dragon riders anxiously awaiting the day they kill the tyrant, who I think is Galbatorix if I remember correctly. I remember my dragon, radiant as the sky its self the beauty of my dragon outshone many others but none could compare to my sister's dragon, Vervada. I do not remember the color of Vervada but I know she is thousands of years old.

We walk through the forest. I remember this place as a young girl, running through the forest with McKenzie. "Guys," I whisper, "We are home." The forest sings of our coming. The birds recognize us and the grass yearns for our touch. "Come, follow us," says father.

We reach an opening in forest and that is when we see her. McKenzie has a regal expression as if you know how much wisdom and power she holds. Then I see a purple dragon. YES. That's it, that is Vervada. My sister has brown hair like mine but with hazel green eyes.

McKenzie is yelling orders to two young men that look alike to her.

" Enough for today Cade and Alex." , she says with a hint of a Russian accent.

" Yes, Mom," the boys say.

Then Demetri walks up and says, "Hello, my love." With an accent that has deep Spainish roots. They are called Telmarine accents in this world.

"Hello, Darling," McKenzie replies. Then I lock eyes with those of my older sister McKenzie, Athena.


End file.
